Finalmente uma família!
by Karenine
Summary: Essa fic se passa 2 anos após a luta final contra Magin Boo. Como Vegeta estaria reagindo ao ver que tinha construído uma família? – Nascimento de Bra. Hentai. Resumo ruim, fic melhor. Por favor, leiam!


Essa fic se passa 2 anos após a luta final contra Magin Boo. Como Vegeta estaria reagindo ao ver que tinha construído uma família? – Nascimento de Bra. Hentai.

Finalmente... uma família!

Abriu os olhos sentindo uma coisa estranha. Estava muito mais cansada do que se lembrava, e mesmo depois de uma boa noite de sono, sentia-se como se tivesse recebido uma surra. Olhou ao redor e viu que estava sozinha na cama. Provavelmente Vegeta já estava treinando na câmara gravitacional, como sempre fazia. Aliás, não sabia de onde seu marido tirava tanta energia para treinar todas as manhãs, parecia que não conseguia fazer outra coisa além de treinar e treinar, mesmo que tudo estivesse calmo, como deveria ser.

Suspirou começando a se levantar, mas uma tontura forte lhe atingiu, fazendo-a se sentar na cama, novamente. Que estranho... não era de sentir essas coisas, será que estava começando a ficar doente? Fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, mas a tontura não passava. Tentou abrir os olhos e viu tudo turvado. Colocou a mão nos olhos e deitou, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro. Não podia estar ficando doente, não naquele momento... Tinha tanta coisa para fazer, projetos para terminar e, quem cuidaria de Trunks? Vegeta? Há Há! Não, ele não poderia fazer isso.

Respirou fundo tentando abrir os olhos, vendo que começava a se sentir um pouco melhor. Suspirou e tentou se levantar novamente com um pouco mais de cuidado. Assim que tivesse tempo, ligaria para o médico e marcaria uma consulta, pensou caminhando para o banheiro. Não poderia ficar doente em uma semana tão atarefada quanto aquela.

Vegeta tinha acabado sua série de treinos matinais. Estava em forma, e se sentia bem por ter gastado sua energia acumulada. Abriu a porta da câmara gravitacional e viu que o sol já estava bem alto, logo Bulma viria chamá-lo para o almoço. Então dando um sorriso quase imperceptível caminhou para dentro da grande casa. Iria tomar um banho e se arrumar, assim poderia ver sua televisão em paz.

Caminhou pelo corredor, passando pela sala e viu seu filho Trunks, agora com 10 anos sentado comendo um lanche.

- Você não deveria estar treinando? – perguntou Vegeta levantando uma sombrancelha.

- Oi pai! – exclamou o menino dando um sorriso. – Já fiz isso. Sempre acordo cedo.

- Hum.. – foi a resposta do sayajin. – E onde está sua mãe?

- Não sei, ela não desceu para o café hoje, pensei que estivesse com você, pai. – respondeu Trunks dando uma mordida no sanduíche.

Que estranho, pensou Vegeta. Bulma nunca se atrasava para acordar, principalmente naquela semana, em que a vira correndo de um lado para o outro cheia de trabalho. Será que teria acontecido alguma coisa, pensou? Não, provavelmente ela saiu e seu filho não notara. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou caminhando para o quarto.

Abriu a porta e entrou, tirando a camisa, jogando-a na cama, que estranhamente estava completamente desarrumada. Apertou os olhos. Será que ela estava tão apressada assim que nem para arrumar a cama teve tempo? Fez uma cara de irritado. Essas mulheres terráqueas... Sempre deixando as coisas pela metade, pensou enquanto se dirigia para a porta do banheiro, porém parou antes de realmente tocá-la.

A luz estava acesa e o chuveiro ligado, deixando que a fumaça tomasse conta do lugar. Automaticamente abriu a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo, e se deparou com uma imagem que não esperava encontrar...

- Bulma! – gritou Vegeta indo até ela e carregando no colo até a cama.

Olhou-a com atenção e tentou sentir seu ki. Estava muito fraco, por isso pensara que ela não estava em casa. Correu os olhos para ver se estava machucada, mas não encontrou nenhum arranhão.

- Bulma, está me ouvindo? – chamou, sacudindo-a de leve. – Bulma! Bulma!

Lentamente a viu abrir os olhos e dar um gemido. Suspirou aliviado.

- Bulma, você está bem? – perguntou colocando sentada de frente para ele, mas a apoiando com os braços.

- Ve.. geta.. – ouviu-a balbuciar. – O que ... aconteceu?

- Eu que pergunto! – respondeu o sayajin. – Você estava desmaiada no banheiro e ainda me pergunta o que aconteceu?

- Eu.. desmaiada? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos verdes.

Viu-a tentar se levantar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Sentiu-a ficar tonta novamente e a segurou.

- Ei, Bulma, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou enquanto a esposa o olhava confusa.

- Não sei... – ela falou e colocou a mão nos olhos. – Estou me sentindo tonta, tento abrir os olhos e vejo tudo turvo, Vegeta...

Não esperou que ela falasse mais nada. Pegou-a no colo e a deitou na cama. Sentiu-a protestar por algum tempo dizendo que tinha muito trabalho, mas logo seu corpo amoleceu.

- Nem vem com essa de trabalho! – falou o sayajin a cobrindo. – Vai ver foi por causa desse trabalho que você ficou assim. Agora, trate de dormir, eu vou chamar um médico.

Bulma o encarou atônica. Ele estava preocupado com ela? Deu um pequeno sorriso e não contestou. Viu-o sair e olhar para trás umas três vezes antes de passar pela porta, e seu primeiro pensamento foi como ele, apesar de todo o seu orgulho poderia ser um marido tão lindo. Lentamente fechou os olhos e tratou de fazer o que Vegeta mandara.

Desceu as escadas preocupado. A imagem de Bulma caída no chão do banheiro completamente desacordada tinha mexido muito com ele. O que acontecera para ela estar daquele jeito? Pegou o telefone e discou o número do mêdico.

- Consultório do Dr. Traivel, pois não? – falou uma voz feminina do outro lado.

- Quero uma consulta ainda hoje. – respondeu secamente Vegeta.

- Hoje não temos nenhum horário disponível, senhor. Só daqui a um mês.

- Mas eu quero para hoje! – continuou Vegeta começando a ficar impaciente.

- Hoje não temos, senhor. Está tudo preenchido. Mas se você quiser para o mês que vem, nós podemos..

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU QUE EU QUERO PARA HOJE? – gritou o sayajin já ficando completamente fora de si.

- Mas senhor, qual o seu nome...? – perguntou a mulher do outro lado com a voz apavorada, mas outra pessoa pegou o telefone.

- Alô, é o Dr. Traivel, quem está falando?

- Vegeta! – quase gritou ele, mas conteve-se ao máximo.

- Ah! Oi senhor Vegeta, como tem passado? – falou o doutor rindo do outro lado. – Espero que esteja tudo bem com você e com sua família.

- Se estivesse bem eu não estaria ligando. – cuspiu Vegeta irritado. – Preciso que veja Bulma hoje.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o médico. – Ela está bem?

- JÁ DISSE QUE SE ESTIVESSE, EU NÃO ESTARIA LIGANDO PARA VOCÊ, IDIOTA! – gritou já completamente fora de si.

- Calma, senhor Vegeta, eu entendi. Certo, já vi que a coisa é séria. Pode trazê-la aqui daqui a duas horas, eu irei atendê-los.

- Já não era sem tempo. – resmungou Vegeta. – Daqui a duas horas estaremos aí. – e antes que o médico pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, bateu com o telefone. – Gente idiota! – resmungou enquanto subia as escadas para o quarto, novamente.

- Pai, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Trunks de repente, fazendo-o parar. – A mamãe está passando mal? Vi você ligando pro médico...

Virou para o filho e viu seu olhar preocupado.

- Sua mãe vai ficar bem. – foi o que respondeu. – Não se preocupe, agora vá treinar e deixe que eu cuido de tudo. – e antes que pudesse ouvir a resposta já tinha subido e entrado no quarto.

Bulma dormia profundamente. E ele suspirou se aproximando da cama. Olhou seus cabelos curtos e verdes esparramados no travesseiro e seu corpo abandonado nos lençóis. Sentiu uma pontada de carinho. Ela ainda era tão linda... Já não era tão jovem e mesmo depois de ter tido Trunks, não perdera seu corpo maravilhoso que o fazia enlouquecer.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. E ficou a observando respirar calmamente enquanto dormia. Logo se concentrou para sentir seu ki, para ver se estava tudo bem e achou alguma coisa estranha. Seu ki estava diferente... estava mais intenso e confuso. Parecia que não existia apenas um ki ali... Olhou-a preocupado e acariciou seus cabelos.

- Vege..ta... – ouviu-a chamar seu nome, mas ela ainda dormia. Provavelmente sonhando com ele, o que o fez sentir bem.

- Estou aqui, não se preocupe... – ele sussurrou e ela sorriu.

- Eu sei... – ela falou, pegando-o de surpresa e abrindo os olhos.

- Pensei que você estivesse dormindo. – ele falou ficando vermelho e ela riu.

- Senti que você estava aqui e perdi o sono. Assustei você?

- Não. Mas como sentiu que eu estava aqui? Você não consegue me sentir. – respondeu ele mirando-a nos olhos.

Bulma olhou para ele e reparou em todo o seu corpo, seu rosto, seus músculos. Sentiu-se corar enquanto via o quanto ele era lindo e forte e... delicioso.

- Não sei, apenas senti. – ela respondeu virando o rosto para o lado. Seus pensamentos estavam começando a tomar um rumo inadequado para a hora.

- Sei.. – ele falou e sorriu segurando o queixo da esposa. – Já liguei para o médico... – falou ele enquanto encarava o olhar de Bulma.

- Ligou?

- Sim, e temos que estar lá daqui a duas horas.

- Mas não precisava se preocupar, Vegeta! Eu estou bem! – exclamou ela tentando se levantar, mas seu corpo estava mole e não conseguiu ir muito longe.

- Sei... tão bem que não consegue se manter de pé, né? – respondeu sarcasticamente ele no seu ouvido.

Sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar. Aliás seu corpo estava estranho, às vezes sentia uma cansaço, uma tontura e agora, só de olhar para ele sentia uma calor, uma calma e ao mesmo tempo... uma vontade de estar com ele... de... Corou violentamente. Não, Trunks estava acordado não poderia pensar naquilo àquela hora.

- O que está pensando? – perguntou Vegeta rouco no seu ouvido a deixando arrepiada.

- Nada...- foi a resposta e ele riu no seu ouvido, aquela risada roupa e gostosa que ela adorava. Sentiu seu corpo ficar quente... e notou que uma parte de si ficou mais quente e úmida...

Vegeta olhou para ela sério e a fez encará-lo. Percebia que seu ki estava alterado e de certa forma conhecia aquela alteração muito bem. Tomou-a para si, puxando-a com carinho e ao mesmo tempo força e ouviu de seus lábios sair um gemido de desejo.

- Hum... a gatinha está querendo hoje... – sussurrou no ouvido da esposa, vendo-a estremecer em seus braços. Sorriu e lambeu seu pescoço. – Está excitada? – perguntou já tendo certeza disso, mas adorava deixá-la daquela maneira, vermelha e trêmula.

Como resposta Bulma lhe deu um beijo ardente. Sim, estava excitada. Queria-o agora, naquele momento, naquele instante... mesmo sabendo que não era certo com Trunks podendo ouvir tudo. Pensou em parar o beijo, mas sentia seu corpo cada vez mais quente. Estava queimando, tudo... e principalmente...

Vegeta a deitou na cama sem falar nada. Também a estava querendo e muito. Aprofundou o beijo, deixando-o mais picante e mais excitante, sentindo seu membro ficar muito duro dentro da calça. O cheiro dela estava deixando-o louco e aquele ki, mais alterado que antes parecia que o impulsionava para dar mais carinho e atenção para a esposa.

- Vege..ta.. o Trunks... – Bulma balbuciou enquanto seu marido mordia seu pescoço.

- Ele não vai escutar.. – sussurrou Vegeta completamente sem voz, dominado pelo desejo.

- Mas a porta está aberta... – continuou ela, enquanto sentia Vegeta tocando seu corpo já em chamas.

Pensou um pouco e notou que era verdade. A porta estava aberta. Rápido demais, saiu de cima da esposa e foi até a porta, trancando-a. Olhou para Bulma, que o fitava com um olhar cheio de luxúria e, não agüentou. Arrancou os sapatos, tirou a camisa e a calça. Ficando apenas de cueca... deixando à mostra seu imenso volume.

Rapidamente voltou a ficar em cima de Bulma e tirou-lhe a camisola, deixando aqueles belos seios completamente lindos estampados na sua frente.

Bulma suspirou sentindo o calor do corpo de seu marido sobre si. Aquele peito musculoso, aquele cheiro de homem... de macho... Sentiu-o tocar nos seus seios e fechou os olhos. Estava completamente louca naquele momento.

Vegeta olhou para o corpo de Bulma que estava começando a tremer com seus toques, e sorriu triunfante. Ele era o único que poderia fazer isso com ela, o único... Sorriu sentindo um desejo enorme enquanto acariciava seus seios e começou a beijar seus ombros, adorando os suspiros e gemidos deliciosos que ela dava a cada toque seu.

Carinhosamente, começou a descer sua boca até chegar no bico de um dos seios. Chupou-os lentamente enquanto uma de suas mãos afastava a calcinha daquele lugar que ele tanto adorava. Passou um dos dedos, sentindo a parte íntima de suas esposa encharcada. Sorriu pervertido.

- Nossa, hoje a gatinha... tá mesmo louca, né? – perguntou provocante no ouvido de Bulma. – Olha como está encharcada... louca pra transar com seu macho, não é? Olha... – passou o dedo dentro da sua intimidade ouvindo seus gemidos. – Tá louquinha para sentir meu pau dentro, não é? – falava sorrindo vendo sua esposa se contorcer de prazer. Decidiu que iria torturá-la... e colocou um dos dedos, penetrando-a lentamente.

Bulma estava louca de desejo e não agüentou quando seu marido enfiou um dos dedos dentro da sua intimidade. Mordeu os lábios tentando segurar o gemido, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu ficar ainda mais molhada, enquanto Vegeta movimentava o dedo dentro dela.

- Ahh.. Vege...ta... – gemeu ela abrindo mais as pernas, e Vegeta ficou louco.

- Isso assim Bulma... assim.. abre mais para mim... – ele falou se abaixando até ficar entre as coxas da esposa. – Assim... – sentiu o cheiro delicioso de fêmea de Bulma e, ainda movimentando o dedo dentro dela, começou a lamber sua parte mais íntima, sugando todo aquele líquido delicioso que escorria dela.

- Ahh... Veg..e..ta... ahhh.. não...ahhh – gemeu Bulma se contorcendo, enquanto a boca do sayajin a deixava louca.

Tirou o dedo de dentro e começou a beijar aquela parte deliciosa com mais cuidado, introduzindo um pouco da sua língua onde estava seu dedo até aquele momento. Sentia o gosto doce e molhado daquele lugar, quente e delicioso, o cheiro de pecado tomando conta de tudo e seu membro começou a pulsar dentro da cueca, implorando para sair.

- Ahh... ahhh.. eu.. ahh.. coloca.. ahh.. – ouviu Bulma gemendo enquanto sentiu que ela segurava nos seus cabelos. Um movimento que ele reconhecia como o completo abandono de sua esposa.

Então começou a lamber ainda mais, e colocou o dedo novamente enquanto lambia profundamente. Vendo-a perder a respiração, colocou outro dedo, fazendo-a ficar louca, e a penetrando com força.

- Isso... Bulma... go..za.. isso... vai... no meu dedinho, meu amor... o meu dedinho é que tá aqui... fazendo você gozar... vai... gatinha... lin..da... vai... – sussurrava no ouvido da esposa enquanto ela estremecia e gemia, e ele não parava e penetrar os dedos nela. De repente sentiu que ela iria chegar ao máximo e antes que ela conseguisse tirou os dedos de dentro dela.

- Ai.. não ... – ela protestou completamente louca para gozar. E ele sorriu.

- Tsc tsc... querendo gozar sem estar comigo dentro, né? – falou ele tirando a cueca e roçando seu membro na abertura da vagina dela. – Que menina mais mal-comportada... – continuou. – o que vou fazer com ela, hein? Será que se eu fizer... isso... – começou a enfiar a cabeça do seu membro dentro dela. – Ela aprende?

Como resposta ouviu um gemido rouco e cheio de prazer.

- Hum... e se eu fizer isso...? – falou começando a penetrar só um pouco mais e a tirar... tirando tudo no final... vendo-a protestar. Sorriu com a tortura. Ela estava louca de vontade.. e ele também... acabaria não agüentando, mas era tão bom vê-la daquela maneira.

- Veg..eta.. por favor... – ela suplicou enquanto ele colocava a cabeça do seu membro de novo dentro dela. Ele ouviu aquela súplica fechando os olhos e a penetrou mais... colocando tudo. Já não estava mais agüentando. Aquela flor estava mais deliciosa do que em qualquer outro dia, estava apertadinha, molhada demais, quente demais, ele não estava mais agüentando.

Apoiou as mãos em cima da cama e começou a movimentar lentamente, olhando para sua esposa. Ela começou a gemer sem parar a cada movimento, e ele sentia sua parte íntima ficando mais molhada e seu membro mais duro do que nunca. Começou a gemer com ela, sem que parasse de olhá-la e ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o e gemendo sem parar.

O vai-e-vem estava se tornando deliciosamente torturante. Lento e ao mesmo tempo delicioso, às vezes rápido, ele a penetrava, para depois voltar a ficar lento, enquanto ela gemia olhando para ele e ele para ela.

Estava ficando louco, louco... Sua vontade era de deixá-la cada vez mais louca e apaixonada. Estava perdendo o controle. Começou a penetrar mais rápido, vendo-a fechando os olhos e gemendo mais alto e, não agüentou mais segurar a energia. De repente se transformou em super sayajin e tirou o membro todo dela.

- Vire-se... – falou rouco e fora de si.

Bulma não pensou, apenas se virou de costas, ficando de quatro e deixou o marido penetrar-lhe forte, tudo de uma vez. Segurou no lençol se forçando para não gritar enquanto ele se movimentava louco dentro dela.

- Bulma.. não estou mais agüentando.. – falou ele a erguendo no colo e a fazendo sentar de costas sem tirar o membro de dentro dela. Pegou nos seios da esposa, penetrando-a violentamente enquanto ela gemia, e ela começou a rebolar delicioso no colo dele.

Sentiu o pênis pulsando loucamente enquanto ela rebolava, e molhava completamente com aquela vagina deliciosa a extensão do seu pau. Ficou louco.. e começou a tremer enquanto a energia ficava mais forte envolta dela.

- Ah... Vegeta... vou.. vou...

- Ah... eu também... não tô agüentando mais... eu... – e de repente explodiu dando um grito conjunto com sua esposa e jorrando todo o seu amor dentro dela.

Lentamente a virou, deitando-a na cama e se posicionou em cima dela. Ainda estava duro, e sentia que ela também ainda estava excitada. Viu seu sorriso cansado e sorriu também. Beijou-a profundamente sem esperar, penetrando-a novamente, dessa vez, com mais calma, e assim ficaram por mais um tempo.

Duas horas mais tarde...

- Vegeta? – perguntou Bulma, vendo-o sonolento abraçado a ela. – Eu estou melhor, podemos deixar o médico para depois?

O guerreiro abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou a esposa.

- Você tem certeza? - perguntou mirando aqueles olhos azuis que ele aprendera a amar. – Você ficou essa manhã inteira sem fazer nada por causa das tonturas.

- Ah! Mas deve ter sido cansaço, vai ver fiquei gripada. – comentou ela acariciando suas costas. – É porque está tão bom aqui com você...

- Hunf... – resmungou ele se levantando.

- Que foi? – perguntou Bulma estranhando a atitude do marido. – Não gostou de ficar aqui comigo?

Ele começou a se vestir sem encará-la. Claro que tinha gostado, mas que pergunta! O problema não era esse. Pegou sua camisa e a vestiu rapidamente e irritado. Passara um tempão preocupado com aquela mulher. Achara que ela tinha uma coisa séria. Vai ver o que ela tinha era fogo contido! Pensou irritado. E ele se fazendo de idiota, ligando até para o médico. Maldição! Quando é que iria parar de se preocupar com aquela mulher! Apesar de que se fosse fogo contido, tinha sido o melhor de todos, tinha que admitir. Mas isso não diminuía sua irritação.

- Vegeta? – chamou Bulma, levantando-se enquanto segurava o lençol.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Vegeta? O que eu falei demais? – perguntou atônica. E novamente nenhuma resposta.

O sayajin apenas terminou de se arrumar e saiu do quarto, deixando uma Bulma perplexa e magoada.

De repente sentiu uma incrível vontade de chorar. Estranho, porque mesmo com todas as inúmeras grosserias do marido, ela sempre se matinha bem. Era normal, pensava e ficava tranqüila até que ele voltasse a procurá-la. Mas naquele momento era diferente. Com todos os toques e os olhares preocupados, ela estava se sentindo amada, até aquele momento. E de repente, como se ela tivesse feito uma coisa monstruosa, ele se levanta e sai sem nenhuma resposta, nenhum comentário, nada? Será que tinha feito algo errado. Será que ele se cansara dela, será que não gostara do amor?

Com esses pensamentos sentiu as lágrimas surgindo incontrolavelmente. Sentiu pela primeira vez, depois de anos, um enorme vazio e, não sabia mais como lidar com isso. Fechou os olhos, tampando o rosto com as mãos e deixou que as lágrimas corressem. Mas ele veria, ele veria! Ele não poderia fazer isso, sair depois de tudo sem dizer nada, não poderia!

Rapidamente, levantou da cama agora com um humor totalmente diferente. Sua mágoa havia se transformado tão depressa, que se não estivesse tão irritada, ela mesma estranharia. Colocou a roupa mais comum que encontrou e olhou para o relógio. 16 horas. Droga, realmente perdera todo o seu dia, primeiro com aquelas tonturas estranhas e depois por ter... droga! E ele ainda havia sido um grosso, um idiota grosso irritante por quem ela se apaixonara.

Irritada desceu as escadas quase correndo. Estranhamente conseguia sentir onde estava Vegeta e mudou de curso. Não queria falar com ele, não queria vê-lo durante um bom tempo. Entrou na sala onde ficavam os projetos que tinha que terminar, e começou a trabalhá-los. Iria se ocupar durante todo o dia e não se preocuparia mais com aquele idiota.

Na sala gravitacional um guerreiro irritado socava de todas as maneiras o ar, na maior gravidade possível. Ainda estava irritado por ter sido tão sentimental com Bulma, mas de alguma forma, sabia que não deveria tê-la deixado daquela maneira no quarto. Provavelmente ela estaria irritada com ele agora, e não querendo vê-lo. Suspirou. Mas droga, ele não estava nem se reconhecendo. Antes nunca se preocuparia com ela, mas depois de tanto tempo, de um filho com ela, não conseguia simplesmente não ficar preocupado, principalmente depois de tê-la encontrado desmaiada. Será que ela não tinha juízo? Aliás, por que não a obrigara a ir no médico? E quando ela disse que estava tão bom ficar lá com ele...

Lembrou-se de como fora bom aquele momento. Sentira algo tão intenso, tão incrivelmente intenso... o ki dela parecia que queria abraçá-lo, uma ligação forte os estava unindo naquele momento como em nenhum outro. E subitamente sentiu-se péssimo por não ter dito nada naquele momento.

Tentou treinar um pouco mais, porém, já tinha notado que era impossível. Ela não sai da minha cabeça, pensou. Por que ainda não me acostumei com isso? Faz anos que ela não sai da minha cabeça... Anos que eu não treino direito enquanto ela não sorrir pra mim. Droga! Me tornei um idiota apaixonado.

Abriu a porta da câmara gravitacional. Iria falar com ela, mas não pediria desculpas, apenas iria falar com ela. Decidido caminhou até em casa e encontrou com Trunks treinando no jardim.

- Onde está sua mãe? – perguntou para o menino.

- Ah! Ela está lá na sala de projetos, pai. – respondeu Trunks parando o treino ofegante. – Mas disse que não quer ser incomodada. Aliás pai, mamãe está estranha.

- Como estranha? – perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha.

- Não sei... Ela estava irritada quando a vi passando pelo corredor, depois a ouvi chorando quando cheguei perto da sala de projetos. Aí, de repente ela correu para o banheiro e começou a vomitar...

- Vomitar? – perguntou Vegeta começando a ficar preocupado, mas sem demonstrar isso para o filho.

- É... eu achei estranho e perguntei se estava tudo bem. E ela sorriu como se nada estivesse acontecendo e disse que eu não precisava me preocupar. Aí, algum tempo depois eu a vi levando uma montanha de sanduíches para a sala de projetos. Também estranhei seu ki, pai. Parece que são dois.

Vegeta terminou de ouvir tudo em silêncio. Quando é que tinha visto uma situação semelhante àquela? Perguntou a si mesmo. Tinha certeza que já tinha presenciado algo do tipo, mas quando? Ficou olhando para cima encucado, mas não conseguia se lembrar.

- Pai, você tá ouvindo? – perguntou Trunks ainda olhando para o guerreiro.

- Hãn? – falou sendo tirado de seus pensamentos. – Ah, sim, estou Trunks. Olha não se preocupe, verei o que está acontecendo.

- Tá... – foi a resposta do filho que não chegou a ser ouvido, porque Vegeta passou voando para dentro de casa.

Chegando à sala de projetos, Vegeta ameaçou bater na porta, mas antes que fizesse, uma voz falou de lá de dentro:

- Nem pense em vir falar comigo! – gritou Bulma irritada. Mas como ela sabia que ele estava ali? Se viu pensando intrigado.

- Quero falar com você! – respondeu ainda num tom seco.

- Pois vai ficar querendo seu idiota! – ouviu um soluço vindo lá de dentro e logo um "Droga, hoje eu não paro de chorar" bem baixinho.

- Bulma! – chamou ele tentando manter a calma e a voz carinhosa.

- Agora sabe meu nome Vegeta? – ouviu a pergunta vinda do outro lado. – Agora quer falar comigo? POIS NÃO ME ENCHE O SACO! VÁ TREINAR SEU PRÍNCIPE DE DROGA!

Arregalou os olhos pelas palavras da esposa. Ela parecia alterada demais, pensou. Mas antes que conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa, ouviu um baque no chão, seguido de silêncio. Pensou que talvez tivesse sido algo que tivesse caído, mas ao tentar sentir o ki de Bulma, notou que estava muito fraco.

- Bulma! Bulma você está aí? – perguntou começando a ficar nervoso. Nenhuma resposta veio do outro lado. – Bulma! Bulma!

Sem pensar em mais nada, se afastou e mandou uma bola de energia que arrombou a porta. Na sala, caída no chão, estava Bulma descordada. Sem pensar em mais nada a pegou no colo e a levou voando. Iria para o hospital naquele momento, não poderia esperar mais.

- Bulma, fale comigo... – sussurrou enquanto voava. – O que está acontecendo com você? Bulma!

Hospital Satan City. Uma hora depois.

- O senhor se chama Vegeta? – perguntou uma enfermeira que não disfarçava o olhar faminto para o sayajin.

- Sim. – falou friamente. Se ela continuasse o olhando daquele jeito, iria dar um soco nela, pensou irritado. – Já pode ver sua irmã. – falou chegando mais perto dele.

- Não é minha irmã, é minha esposa. E sai da minha frente que você já está me irritando. – respondeu frio passando por ela como um jato, deixando a mulher completamente sem graça para trás.

Droga, eles demoraram muito, estava quase invadindo esse maldito lugar! Pensou enquanto entrava no quarto onde se encontrava Bulma. Sentiu o cheiro de éter invadindo suas narinas e a viu meio sentada na cama de hospital.

- Oi. – ela falou timidamente.

- Oi – respondeu ele se aproximando. Seu coração estava apertado. Será que era uma doença grave? Deus, não queria perdê-la, não podia perdê-la.

- Eu estou bem, se você quer saber. – ela falou ainda com um tom magoado. E Vegeta suspirou.

- Escuta... eu ... – tentou falar alguma coisa. Por que era tão difícil dizer que sentia muito? Que estava preocupado? – Eu...

- Não precisa. – ela falou sem encará-lo. – Eu sei que só está aqui porque... porque conserto suas máquinas... – as lágrimas começavam a cair. – Eu pensei que com o tempo você me amaria, que... – não conseguiu terminar, a voz não saiu. – Mas diferente do Trunks... dessa vez eu não vou criar problemas pra você. Eu não...

Deus! Do que essa mulher estava falando? Como assim ele só estava ali só por causa de umas malditas máquinas, ela estava maluca? E diferente do Trunks? Dessa vez não criaria problemas?

- Mulher, você está cada dia mais difícil de compreender. – falou perdendo a paciência e a abraçou sem que ela esperasse. – Que idéia estúpida é essa agora de achar que você me cria problemas? Não vê que me preocupo com você apenas por ser você?

Arregalou os olhos, enquanto as lágrimas caiam. Nunca esperava ouvir isso dele. Então ele realmente se importava?

- Ve... geta... – sussurrou correspondendo o abraço do marido. – Eu pensei...

Parou de abraçá-la, encarando-a. Com um dos dedos secou as lágrimas daquele rosto querido. Droga, mulher, você me amarrou a você e agora eu quero ficar para sempre! Pensou a olhando com amor. Um amor que ele nunca permitiu que fosse notado.

- Você pensa demais... – sussurrou dando uma risada rouca.

- Eu... – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de novo, mas agora eram de alívio, felicidade. Percebendo que Vegeta começara a se preocupar de novo, ela o abraçou forte e o beijou intensamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, se separaram sorrindo e se encararam. Vegeta estava mais aliviado por vê-la sorrindo, mas não completamente. Ainda queria saber o motivo daqueles desmaios tão estranhos, mas antes que pudesse perguntar, Bulma pegou sua mão e levou até seu ventre sorrindo.

Num primeiro momento não entendeu nada, porém alguns segundos depois arregalou os olhos surpreso. O quê? Sentiu o ki emanando de dentro da barriga dela e a encarou confuso.

- ...

- É, Vegeta... você será pai de novo. – Bulma falou observando as atitudes do guerreiro.

Surpreso, tirou as mãos da barriga de Bulma e se afastou um pouco. Caminhou até a janela e ficou observando a cidade lá fora por algum tempo.

- Não ficou feliz? – perguntou temerosa olhando para as próprias mãos.

Como resposta, sentiu o guerreiro novamente ao lado dela e o encarou. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo e em resposta sentiu a mão do sayajin lhe acariciando o rosto.

- Mulher... você é ... inacreditável... Como consegue fazer isso comigo? – foi tudo que falou antes de tomá-la nos braços, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Não precisou de mais respostas. A única que interessava estava acontecendo ali, naquele instante.

Um ano depois...

- Vegeta, pode vir aqui um minuto? – chamou Bulma no telão, interrompendo seus treinos mais uma vez.

- Não vê que estou treinando? – respondeu o guerreiro irritado.

- Estou, mas preciso de você, pode ser?

- Depois eu vou! – continuou dando golpes no ar.

- Droga, Vegeta! Deixa de ser imprestável! Eu preciso apresentar os projetos para os empresários agora e não posso ficar com a Bra! Será que não pode fazer seu papel de pai uma vez? – gritou irritada.

- Droga! – parou de treinar e desligou a câmara. – Está satisfeita, mulher? Estragou meu treino!

Mas como resposta viu a tela escurecer. Droga! E ela ainda o deixava falando sozinho. Que mulher irritante! Caminhou até a saída da câmara com a toalha nos ombros e viu o carro de Bulma pronto.

- Aqui está, Vegeta, a lista de coisas que você tem que fazer para a Bra. – falou Bulma apressada. – A mamadeira está no quarto e não se esqueça de verificar se o leite está muito quente antes de dar, ok? O Trunks precisa comer também, tá? Porque se depender de você é capaz de eu chegar e ele não ter comido nem o almoço. Não se esqueça de colocar a roupa para lavar também, e ... – parou de falar o encarou. Vegeta parecia perdido no meio daquela lista e de todas aquelas recomendações. Não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Já acabou? – ele perguntou irritado. – Do que está rindo, mulher?

- Nada... – ela falou lhe dando um beijo carinhoso. – Não treine demais, Vegeta. Eu te amo.

- Hunf.. – ouviu o resmungo dele, mas viu que este sorria, deixando-a feliz e tranqüila.

- Volto à noite. Qualquer coisa, estou no celular, ok? – falou entrando no carro e sumindo de vista.

Ainda ficou um tempo olhando para o horizonte, vendo sua querida Bulma partindo. Como deixara isso acontecer? Como se apaixonara por uma terráquea? Sorriu e sentiu o ar balançando seus cabelos. Não importava... se sentia bem assim...

Lentamente entrou em casa. Caminhou pelos corredores observando toda a casa, sempre linda, sempre arrumada, com aquele ar de modernidade, tão típico em Bulma. Tudo tinha o seu jeito, o seu olhar. Parou em frente a um quarto violeta e viu o bercinho, cuidadosamente arrumado. Entrou e se aproximou dele. A pequena garotinha dormia sorrindo. Uma garotinha linda como a mãe. Tão idêntica que parecia uma miniatura dela. Observou sua respiração regular e sentiu seu ki. Um ki forte e destemido, o ki de uma verdadeira princesa sayajin. A sua princesinha... Como se deixara envolver por uma vida daquelas? Como se envolvera e construíra uma família?

Lembrou do seu passado, que parecia incrivelmente tão distante. Mortes, dor, solidão... Parecia que tudo tinha ido por um rumo diferente, não é? Olhou a foto em cima da cabeceirinha branca. Tinha sido a foto de quando Bulma estava com 7 meses de gestação. Ela, linda, estava com um vestido branco todo florido e seus cabelos curtos voavam desarrumados, por causa do vento. Ele, com uma blusa azul e sua calça preta, estava ao seu lado com os braços cruzados, enquanto Trunks com o maior sorriso do mundo estava no meio da foto. Diante daquela foto, sentiu como se o passado fosse apenas um pesadelo, que não tivesse realmente existido. Encarou cada um deles na imagem e se deteve em Bulma. E tudo por causa dela... Então, no fim... fora ela que o teria salvado?

Um choro interrompeu seus pensamentos, forçando-o virar para o berço. Sua pequena filha se esgoelava balançando as mãozinhas. E ele desajeitado foi até ela.

- E agora? – perguntou para si mesmo a tomando nos braços. Lentamente viu a pequenina ir parando de chorar e encará-lo. Aqueles olhos eram tão vivos... tão parecidos com os da mãe. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que a mãozinha de Bra encostou no rosto de Vegeta e ela começou a rir. Seu riso ecoou por todo o ambiente e, não só por ele, mas por todo o seu corpo, entrando no seu coração e ativando uma parte ainda adormecida no sayajin. Incrivelmente se viu levantando a pequena e olhando para ela com o sorriso mais intenso no mundo.

Sim... Bulma lhe salvara... Quando dera seu primeiro beijo... Quando lhe dissera "Eu te amo" pela primeira vez... Quando dera seu primeiro filho... e agora... quando lhe dava a primeira chance de ter uma família, uma família linda como ela. No fundo, ela era mais heroína do que ele, e era sua... Sua Bulma.

Fim!


End file.
